


R

by Sexypenguin_bitxhes53



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, But not in real life, Fingering, Fisting, Like with an s, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nick is 16 Brexon is 18 so he's technically a legal adult, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Techincal underage, Whips, also ya know I ship him with strong guy Brexon, and, and he's super cool and cute and bottomy, and my friends put the image of him whipping things shirtless into my head, anyway, he has whips, i don't know okay, named Nick, right so, so here it is, the whipping is non sexual btw, there's this guy at my school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexypenguin_bitxhes53/pseuds/Sexypenguin_bitxhes53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brexon sees Nick whipping shirtless outside, gets turned on and well... you can guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	R

Brexon was just  
He was just starting at him.

The way Nick's back moved as he shot the whip at his target.

It was..  
It was...  
It was sexy was what it was.

He watched as Nick paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead and let out a breathy moan as his tan muscles flexed. God damn it, he couldn't wait anymore. Brexon slid open the glass door loud enough that Nick could hear it but not loud enough to startle him. He stepped out and made his way over, grabbing Nick around the waist and putting his face in his caramel hair.

"Hi, babe."

"Hey.", Nick returned airily.

"Been watching you.", he whispered into Nick's ear, bitting his earlobe as he continued, "So fuckin' hot."  
Nick let out a breathy moan as Brexon started kneading his ass.  
"Mm.. Brexon..."  
Brexon continued to massage his ass with one hand, the other snaking around his waist to rub at his straining cock through his sweats. Nick pressed his back to Brexon's chest, setting his head on his shoulder and bucking softly into the touch.

"Please.."

"Yeah, such a slut huh? Beggin' me like a bitch.", Brexon teased, pushing down harder on Nick's erection, grabbing it through the fabric and making him shudder.

"Hmm, gonna cum for me babe? Come in your pants like a whore?"

Nick panted as Brexon stuck his hand down his pants and started tugging his cock.

"Nngh... yes, yes! I'm your slut Brexon yes!" Nick came with a broken off cry and fell against Brexon as he was helped through the aftershocks. He patted lightly at Brexon's chest when it became too much, actually pushing a little when he didn't stop.

He nuzzled his face into Brexon's neck and sighed, letting out a squeal as he was lifted onto Brexon's shoulder. Brexon hustled him into the house and soon enough he was being thrown onto the bed with Brexon climbing on top of him.

He took his time scanning Nick's body, his flushed cheeks, his tanned skin, his caramel coloured hair messy but perfect.

Beautiful.

 He reached down and started stroking Nick's cock, drawing a whine out of him.

"Brexon... sensitive, babe, stop."

"Sh.. I know." He leaned down and started sucking along Nick's chest, stopping at his nipple and biting down.

"Brexon no!", Nick cried, trying to get away even as he became hard again in Brexon's hand.

"Mm, but you're hard babe. You sure?"

"Brexy-", he cut himself off with a gasp as Brexon used his unoccupied hand to start tugging on his other nipple. Nick slowly started moaning, bucking up in to Brexon's hand.

"Already gonna come? Such a good slut.. Like your nipples being touched like this, huh?

"Uhh, yes Brexon yess..", Nick groaned , panting, "Gonna come, Shit!", Nick yelled as he came a second time, less than before. 

Nick cried out and tried in vain to twist away when Brexon kept his hand moving.

"Brexon stop! Stop, stop too much!"

But Brexon only hushed him and cooed, rubbing his stomach. He got up and went to the drawer, coming back with a bottle of lube in his hands. Nick's breaths got heavier when he saw the lube, shaking his head and trying to curl in on himself. Brexon caught him though, and pushed him back down.

"Gonna tie you there if you can't stay still.", Brexon warned, making a mental note of the scarf that was on the dresser.

 He snapped the lube open and poured some on his hand spreading it around.

"Gonna open you up babe.", he stated, circling his hole three times with a finger before plunging it in, causing Nick to cry out in surprise and jerk away.

Brexon clicked his tongue disappointingly and reached for the scarf making quick work of tying Nick tightly to the head board before going back in with two fingers. Nick writhed against the fingers breaths coming out in short gasps.

Brexon twisted them around, sponsoring and thrusting until he heard a small sob and felt Nick trying to break his bonds, knowing he'd found his prostate. He circled against it, jabbing it hard and earning loud moans and sobs from the tiny boy. After a second he added a third finger, pushing them in deep and drawing a choked scream from Nick. As he prepped him, Brexon kept an eye on Nick's poor cock, oversensitive and growing hard from Brexon's antics.

It only took a second for Brexon to look down at Nicks hole, stretched around his three fingers, and wonder out loud, 

"How many could I fit in there?"

Nick groaned at the question, shaking his head and arching his back wildly when a fourth finger was added and half of Brexon's hand was thrusti inside of him.

Bet I could put my whole hand there..", Brexon said thoughtfully, staring down at Nick's slick hole. He reached again for the lube, pouring a little extra on his hand. With that, he tucked his thumb into his palm and, with some resistance, slid his hand into Nicks hole. Nick's back arched wonderfully and he cried out, shaking his head hard when Brexon's finger tips struck his prostate. He had tears of overstimulation in his eyes now, crying out again when Brexon gently started stroking his hard cock.

"Can you come again, babe? Hmm? Come for me, yeah?"

"Ah, Brexy I can't hurts, 's too much, please."

"Come on babe. Come for me? Know you can do it, you're so good, so perfect Nick.", he continued to comfort Nick as he sobbed and hit his high, almost nothing left to come.

"That's it... my good boy, so perfect. Gonna let me fuck you princess? Hmm?" Brexon inquired as he thrust his hand slightly before pulling it out entirely, reveling in the gasp and cry it tore from Nick.

"I.. ahhah! Idon't.. don't know Brexy, so fucking sensitive I don't know if I caa-aahh!!" Nick's reply was cut off with a cry as Brexon slammed into him without warning. Tears welled up in his eyes from oversensitivity and he pushed weakly at Brexon's chest.

"Please please  _please, Brexon i can't it huurts_ ," he begged, arching his back away as Brexon reached down and twisted his nipple to silence him.

"God dammit, you're so  _tight,_   _fuck!"_ Brexon started going harder, basically fucking Nick into the matress, oblivious to his pleas.

"Bet you can come again, you slut. Look at you, so open for me. Come again, for me? Come on babe, know you can do it for me, be my good boy." 

At the praise, Nick inhaled deeply and screamed his lungs out, so loud the neighbors were bound to file a complaint, and came hard and dry absolutely nothing left in him as he went completely boneless against Brexon.

After just a few more thrusts and one look at Nick's face, tear stained, mouth slack and eyes hooded, Brexon came hard inside of Nick.

Once he came down from his high and the buzzing had left his ears, Brexon noticed Nick's almost constant whimpering and remembered he was still inside of him. He pulled out carefully and got up quickly, rushing to the bathroom for a towel to clean his wrecked boy. 

After cleaning him and missing his head softly, Brexon laid Nick down and wrapped him in his arms.

"Love you so much darling." He whispered into Nick's hair.

"Love you too. 'M.. Gonna get s'more whips, just f'you.."

Nick's slurred words brought full on joy to Brexon, and they drifted off into a blissful sleep.

 

And if Nick bought 3 more whips after that, no one would have to know.


End file.
